


codenames

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [10]
Category: Parks and Recreation, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, ahahahahahaha, ahahahhahahahahah im so alone senpai, backround basically implied but not said destiel, can u believe that, i love gabriel so much, i love this scene, oh lord jessusususus christ, ok the actual canon couple rn is sabriel, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam is currently doing that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	codenames

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahaha enjoy babes

“Ok, listen up folks. We’ve got a security situation going on here,” Gabriel began, “as you know when we reach the destination I will be security sweep. Also- for now on we’ll be using code names. You can address me as eagle one. Kali, codename been there done that. Sam is currently doing that. Castiel is it happened once in a dream. Dean is codename if I had to pick another Winchester, and Chuck, you are eagle two.” 

“oh, thank me.” Chuck sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> eyy comments and kudos  
> ilove2talk2youguys <3333


End file.
